How To Save a Life
by allaboutseto
Summary: I was only aiming for a oneshot, but you guys changed my mind. First chapter contains lyrics from How to Save a Life, by The Fray. It's about how Tea felt and what happens to her after Seto broke up with her. I suck at summaries. Plz read & review.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Contains lyrics from "How To Save a Life" by The Fray

* * *

Her stomach did a somersault when she stared into those deep, fierce blue eyes, just as she did a year ago. People said that she was only with him because of his money. But she proved them wrong. Big time. Their relationship lasted for one whole year. Those were the happiest days of her life. But everything has changed. Ever since Joey's sister, Serenity, entered the scene. 

_(flash back) _

"Attack! Winged Dragon of Ra!", was the last thing Joey heard as she collapsed to the ground, oblivious to the sobs of Serenity, who has just arrived in time to see her brother, defeated by Marik. Tea rushed over to see if Joey was alright. But he was **everything but alright**. He was in the **Shadow Realm**.  
She watched as Seto's eyes wandered, lazily, over the little crying figure kneeling besides Joey's still form. There was a look in his eyes that cannot be explained.

It was as if he was **feeling sorry** for her.

(end flashback)

From that moment on, Tea knew that something was wrong. **Really wrong**.

* * *

_Step one, you say "We need to talk"  
He walks  
You say "Sit down, it's just a talk" _

* * *

_He smile politely back at her. She stared politely right on through._ In the past month, they both tried to avoid this little "talk", but it occured ironic to Seto that he, _"the prsedent of the world's largest gaming corporation"_, is scared of an average-17-years-old-girl. Scared, but not like little kids' fears of the dark, but like when you accidentally broke something, and then try to cover it up, knowing that sooner or later, you'll have to tell the truth. 

Yes.

**That fear**.

They stole nervous glances at each other, from across the room. Seto wishing that he'd rather be facing Joey than Tea. Tea wondering what emotions were hiding underneath those eyes. Seto was the one who broke the silence as he spoke, "So, what are we here for?", time was money to the CEO. "Atually, Seto, there's a lot of things I need to talk to you about", Tea talked to the ground.

* * *

_Let him know that you know best, because after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong, things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you _

* * *

And not waiting for a reply from him, she continued. "Why have you been ignoring me these past few months? Mokuba asked me yesterday if you still love me, Do you still love me?" She inquired. Asking himself what did he do to deserve to be in such a situation, Seto replied, cold and brief,"No". This was the moment Tea feared. "After all we've been through together, one simple word and Serenity are all it take to break us?", she stood up to her full height and fumed. Even at her full height, she can only reach up to Seto's shoulders. Tears was coursing down her cheeks. Had it been a few months earlier, he would had run up and hugged her close, and kiss those tears away, but it's different now. Serenity makes a much better **_accessory_**. And she was much more out-going and energetic too. Even though she's a Wheeler, she's way better than that mutt she called brother. She was willing to offer him herself, a thing that Tea would never even think of. He's not sure if it's true love, yet. But he doesn't see any harm. He can just dump her and kick her out of bed the next day, and she can't do no **shit** about it. Sure she could go to the press and spread rumours like "Seto Kaiba raped me", or something like that. He wouldn't care, after all, rumours mean more attention, and more attention means better business. He chuckled to himself.

* * *

_As he began to raise his voice, you lower yours, and grant him one last choice  
"Drive until you lose ther road, or break with the ones you've followed"  
He will do one of two things, he'll admit to everything,  
or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came _

* * *

"Please, Seto! Please reconsider!". Tea's sobs brought Seto back to reality. He looked down at her in disgust, "Didn't I just answered your question? I don't love you anymore! Get out of my life!" _She lowered her voice_ and asked him again, "I love you Seto! Please tell me, _where did I go wrong_? I gave you my heart and soul!". "Well UI guess your heart and soul weren't good enough", He said as he turned around and walked out of the room. 

Like nothing has happened.

Tea waited as the tall and slender figure walked to his car. A brown-haired girl waited for him and took his hand. She waited until the car door slammed shut behind them. Only then she collapsed on her bed, as tears continued to flow down her rosy cheeks, _"Where did I go wrong?"_.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Seto Kaiba, sadly enough, but if I did own him, he'll be-, ahem cough let's move on, shall we?

First, I was only aiming for an oneshot, but you guys changed my mind, so here goes the 2nd chapter.

P.S. plz review, since I'm running out of ideas.

* * *

Clouds drifted across a dark, starless sky, obscuring the thin sliver of moon. Yami Bakura likes to wander the darkest alleys of the city, especially on nights like this. And on nights likes this, he feels like he was one with the shadows. 'Wait a minute,' he thought as a chilling gust of wind, one that would make a _normal human_ shudder, passed by. 'I'm not one with the shadows, _I'm the shadows itself!_', he laughed out loud. The sound echoed around him, on the deserted sidewalk.

Then he heard sounds. Not the sound of the howling wind and his footsteps on the sidewalk, but _strange_ sounds. It came from the alley across the street. He wasn't scared, because he was familiar with these streets. _Too familiar_, to say the least. 'Might be someone in need for a trip to the shadow realm', he chuckled slyly to himself. That is what Bakura **_lives for_**, the thrill of watching people slowly slipping away, or becoming a prisoner of their own minds. It's also an **_obsession_**, or even a pass-time **_hobby_**, if that's what you want to call it.

As he crossed the street, the sounds became louder and louder. It was the muffled screams of a young girl, and the snickerings, together with foul languages of about two or three men.

* * *

Tea was trapped. She had been walking home from the dance studio, three hours later than usual. Eversince Seto broke up with her, she couldn't concentrate on all of her dance moves. She still **_loves_** him. She would collapse on the floor, or lose her balance on even the simplest steps. That three hours had been wasted. No improvements was to be made on the particular dance move, in addition, she also missed the last bus ride home and had to walk. Not too long after she left the bus stop to begin her 25-blocks trek, did she realized that three men were following her. She tried to run and fight them off, but they were too strong for the 17-year-old girl. She even begged and pleaded for mercy, but none was given.

Tea screamed hopelessly as one removed her top, the second one held down her arms and legs, and another one placed his hand on her mouth. She bit him, only to receive a stinging slap to her tear-stained cheek. She continued screaming beneath the rough hand, even though she felt the fear and hopelessness rising in her chest. Tea kept on telling herself that she was going to get out of this, _somehow_. For she knew what would happen to a girl, raped in a dark alley, by three men. After they were done, they would kill her and dump her body here, or the pier, it doesn't make any difference to these blood-thirsty animals. Little did Tea know, that she would be saved, by the most unlikely knight in shining armor, **Bakura**.

* * *

As soon as Bakura got to the scene, the winds seemed to become even colder and whistled even louder. He got hold of the situation immediatly, he could just walk off and pretend like nothing has happened, but something in the girl's pleading eyes caught his attention. 'This could be amusing. besides, I think the shadows is growing hungry for a few new souls', he thought.

"Unhand the girl at once", Bakura commanded, taking great care in showing the danger in his voice.

"And what if we don't?", one asked, who seemed to be the "leader" of the group.

Everyone soon then closed their eyes as a blinding flash illuminated the dark alley. When eyelids were raised, all that was left of the "leader" was a lifeless body lying on the ground.

"You have five seconds to get out of my sight", was all Bakura said after he sent the first person who dared defy him into the Shadow Realm. But those were powerful words because they were enough to send the other two running for their life. 'Typical, just make an example out of one and the rest will scatter like ants trying to escape from the rain', he smirked, for a second, forgetting the scared, miserable figure leaning against the wall right next to him. He turned around and made a pitiful attemp in trying to explain why he helped her. "I just wanted to see how gutless those _modern day humans_ are", not wanting to admit that her beautiful eyes captivated him. 'Ugh, did I just think that her eyes were beautiful?', the thought disgusted him, because the one and only thing he ever thought was beautiful was the shadows. But he melted as those _beautiful_ blue orbs looked his way, "Well, thank you anyways, I owe you my life, but what was it that you did to him? Did you kill him?" Tea's eyes opened wide fearfully as she gathered herself back together and put her shirt back on, blushing slightly because of Bakura's presence. "No, he just passed out, he'll wake up in a few minutes", Bakura lied without even breaking a sweat. "Oh, but thanks again, what do you want in return for your help, I'll repay you to my full abilities" Tea asked, knowing money was out of the options because with the rising cost of living in Domino, and feeding herself, and now repaying the **_tall_** and **_handsome_** rescuer, the paycheck of a part-time waitress will not be enough.

"I already said I didn't intend to help you, and besides, I don't need your charity", was all that Bakura could say while trying to avoid looking into the blue eyes, which seems to be looking _right through_ him. And after a second of refrainment, he walked away, not wanting to have a total stranger asking him questions. 'But she's a _cute_ stranger' he tried not to think about it, now knowing how people he sent to the Shadow Realm felt, having their own thoughts betraying them. He devoted himself to one thing, and one thing only, **revenge on the Pharaoh**, and he would not let any thoughts, or _anyone_, for all that mattered, get in his way. 

"We'll meet again someday! Thanks again!" Tea called after him, realizing that after all of the excitement, forgot to ask him for his name "What's your name?"

She was greeted with a maniacal laugh and he said, not even bothering to look back "Call me Bakura".

* * *

That night in bed, Tea couldn't sleep after all that have happened. But after she did fall asleep, her regular tearful dreams involving **Seto** was replaced by dreams wandering in dark alleys, not afraid, because **Bakura** was watching over her. Tea had a feeling that they would meet again.

* * *

It's probably gonna be a late update next, because I'm running out of ideas, besides, I dont know whether I should pair Tea up with Bakura or Seto in the end, and it's probably gonna be a very short story. Oh wells, plz read && review.

Laters.


End file.
